The subject matter herein relates generally to fiber optic connector assemblies.
Fiber optic connector systems include fiber optic connectors that are mated together to transmit signals therethrough. Some systems use assemblies that have housings that hold multiple fiber optic connectors and simultaneously mate multiple fiber optic connectors. In known systems, the housings are mated together in a direction that is generally parallel to the connector axes. However, a large area or space is needed in front of one of the assemblies to position the other assembly for mating. In some applications, space may be limited in front of the assembly, making mating of the assemblies difficult.
A need remains for a fiber optic connector system that allows fiber optic connector assemblies to be mated in tight spaces or in directions that are different than known systems.